A Stag Yet He is not
by CodeName-D.N.A
Summary: Born from Stag and Lioness and yet look like Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**A Stag Yet He is not**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing don't sue and the real authors planning to kill more characters. Ignore the grammar n misspelling pretty please.**

N: Yeah yeah, you can nag me… "Others stories still not updated yet this bitch still wrote another fiction!"

A: She is crazy, I tell you!

D: I think she just want revenge against GoT that still not update her favorite stories…

Cersei pacing in her room worried she is, as her stomach is growing with a babe; not with her supposed to be beloved twin's babe but her husband Robert's. The vile King of Whores, The Usurper who treat her as mere lowly whore as he toss her after fill her womb with his taint seed. She been careful by flushing her womb from Robert taints with Moon Tea and yet here she is round with Stag spawn instead of proud Lion, mix of hers and Jaime.

No matter how many times she consumer Moon tea the babe refuse to out from her womb, all but dead in hers just to torture her like its father did. She is resolved in killing the babe when it out her womb, as it is natural for babe to die in infancy from chocking, poison and other misfortunes especially in royal family. Cersei green eyes glinting is hatred while her lips curled in satisfaction while imagine the demised of Fawn.

Approaching the nine moons, the queen groan in pain as her water broke signaling the coming of heir of Baratheon the next in the line. As it is not humiliating enough for the queen that the child decides to be born in front of the court, a line of guard formed a circle to shield their queen while maids hurried with warm water and blanket for birthing process. The king downed his wine as Cersei scream echoed in the hall, while the entire Court fidgeting exclude Lord Tywin Lannister.

A wail of babe breaking the silence upon the court, Robert stood from his throne approaching the circle of guard when a maid carried a bundled babe in her arm appeared before him cautiously as she afraid he would lash out on the child. Frowned on the maid behavior he demands her to show his child.

Robert mind is frantic as the maid approaching him was the babe still born but it wail upon been birth so that can't be or was the babe deformed like Tywin imp son's Tyrion? As the bundle placed in his arms, he unraveled the babe…

Only to be greet with starling brilliant silvery blonde shade that only a Targayen possessed, fury filled him as the child couldn't be his with this shade of hair. Is his queen been dandling with the bastard dragon spawn Rheagar before his death's or with some slimy Valerian who the Queen been shared bed with as the time line for the babe to be dragon spawn is non-existent.

With the babe in his arm he dismissed the circle guards leaving Cersei unprotected from everyone eyes covered in blood and gory from the birthing. Their eyes meet leaving tension sweeping into the hall leaving the court uneasy with confront between them.

"Tell me Cersei, whose bastard am I holding in my arm?" his eyes show a malicious glint toward his wife lady before turning the glare towards claimed to be his child.

"No one my lord husband… He is yours!" her eyes shown no fear but a dare to hurt her child making her look more dangerous combined with the bloodied clothes.

Unable to contain his fury he about to fling the child to the floor before Lord Tywin manages to intercept the child from the king holds into his.

"My King, I suggest this is all misunderstanding." Lannister Lord glances toward his daughter before turning his attention toward the king.

"Misunderstanding… What else I could misunderstand! She having a bastard while she stills my wife… No child of mine would share a trait with the bastard dragon spawn!" He roar thundered the courtroom showing them the Usurper that once over throne the dragon killing the crowned Prince Rheagar and caused thousand deaths.

Tywin Lannister is the master of the dethroned Dragon, while he hate the Targayen their still the rightful owners of the throne. The reason they manage to crown Robert as King not because he kill Rheagar but because in his vein is running the blood of Dragon even a little drop of it. Now it is un-doubtful that the Dragon blood in His as his child is born with silvery shade of Targayen instead of dark shade of Baratheon nor Light shade of Lannister. With the child on the throne no one able to question his right born to the throne as with the colors of Targayen, the colors of the dragons' nobody ever able to destroy his plan.

"My King it's well known that you shared a blood with the dragons' even a drop of its', it's rare but it happened that after a long time dormant now the dragon blood emerge in your son blood." He sends a glance toward the twitching Measter to agree his statement.

"Yes my King, in old book did it's been wrote with a chances of one hundred per one does it happened… by seven, it's shown that the Crown Prince is blessed."

Baratheon eyes searching for lie in his father in law eyes before looking at babe in Tywin arm lastly his lady wife defiant eyes. Turn his back against his Queen; he took the babe of Lannister hand before holding out the babe for the court to see…. Silent again filled the court in anticipating the King next action.

"My Heir the Crown Prince of Baratheon is Finally Born, Next in Line of Throne Prince Harien Baratheon!" Robert roars to his subject while the courtroom filled with joy shout.

She supposed to kill the babe after he is born but the moment she laid her eyes on the babe… her heart bloom of unknown feeling. Regret? Hateful? Happy? Satisfy? She couldn't fathom it but this is what she use to dream about on how her child would look like if she manage to married with Rheagar, she thought she couldn't help to remember his whore loving husband when look at the babe and here he is looking like the dream prince that once stolen hearts of many maiden. Love… yes that what she feel, she love her babe and she could love him as she would love her child with Jaime in the future.

It's undeniable that how Harien much look like Rheagar or a Targayen that some of the rumor said that prince Harien is prince Rheagar incarnate or illegitimate son with the queen, some of the crowd is rejoice to think that a rightful heir of the throne will rule them in the future a True Targayen.

Harien as a child able to melt even a frozen heart especially Cersei with his bright emerald green eyes of Lannister, pale white skin, his silvery hair and a face that almost resembled Cersei manage to make Jaime succumbed of his hatred toward Baratheon that manage to impregnate his twin. Unable to deny the child, Jaime Lannister the King Slayer is often visiting the nursery with the Queen holding the Prince with care as the child of his own.

Maids would started a fight just for a glimpse of the prince through the windows when Ser Jaime would carried him to the garden where Harien would giggle softly when Ser Jaime teach him the flowers name ignoring the brawl that happened behind the wall.

Cersei fall pregnant again but with Jaime instead of Robert, her heart bloom with every kick the babe make different with when she pregnant with little Harien. Harien sometime would touch Cersei round tummy and babbling as the queen suppress her laugh when he sound serious words while Jaime would stand smile softly in the background.

Harien was 4 years while Joffrey is 3 years when Joffrey manage to send Harien down to the stairs, bloods spill on the floor, cried of distressed maids fearing for the silver prince. Jaime who's at the scene unable to move torn away by saving the child that he feel loved as his child or the chance for his son to ascend the throne.

A fellow knight move to help Harien carried him away to Measter ignoring the blood pouring from prince wound into his armor while a stricken Jaime is waken by a pull on his hand, looking down Joffrey asking him to see the puppy. He scoops up the golden prince in his arm, as he is Imperius-ed ignoring the scenes that just took before his eyes.

Life unthreatening but a scar will always mark his forehead, a lightning shaped scar…

While a child Harien manage to grab hearts of maidens as a grown one and five old, even a knight would glance twice at the prince and still unable to fathom how would he look as a maiden if he is stunning as male. Harien grown from his baby fat into a stunning looking prince, what with his eyes that put shamed to the emerald that decorates the court Lady and Lords. White unblemished skin that could rival a fair maiden skin excluding his scar and silvery blonde hair seem to make him look delicate enough for perverted Lords to imagine him in their dream.

By any thought Harien is not delicate… he is not delicate even his inability to stand under sun for half an hour before his skin turn red as lobster, he blamed his mother for inherit her skin to him instead of his "dearest little brother "Joffrey. Nor that for his slander body or his frail arm that too thin for sword duel or that his face is carbon copy of his mother by seven why can't he look like Uncle Jaime masculine feature as they are twin right? Or when the Lord or Lady's manage to mistaken his gender or some of the Lord/Knight/servant sometime brushed against his hand/body or when his servant that supposed wash him always linger on his body…

No, he is not delicate… but this Robb Stark manages to treat him as a blushing maiden along with his sidekick. Just increase his temper, the present that he reward both of them is a slap on the face as punch will only hurt his frail finger more before stomping to his room ignoring the look that he gain from his father and Stark's.

"I should just stay with Uncle Tyrion, but 'No Harien you can't do that'." He grumbled under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Stag yet He is not**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing …**

 **Warning: ATTENTION MAY CONTAIN BAD GRAMMAR, MISSPELLING as The author is too lazy to learn proper grammar (plus no Beta Reader) and possibility of minor problem in Dyslexic + ADD** **Grammar Police please turn back don't say that I didn't warn you. Flamer stop right here! So there wouldn't need for you to be exhausted by Flaming n to request me to died, m still young?**

 **Xxxx**

 _Ai: Wow you guys must be bored to actually read this fiction… btw this supposed to be One Shot but since I was bored I thought "hey wrote another chap" and that is in 2016 half finish till now, probably answer few question in last chap and for previously mistakes please pretend Tywin accidently are in counsel for that time only for my sake and Harien eyes are Purple not green bcuz it's confusing as Harry's is Green. If someone interested in picking this up, please do_ _but I still think to wanna write at least one more chap as this chap more like interlude than a chap…_

 **Xxxx**

Harien loves his Uncle Tyrion but he can't help to hide his coins when Tyrion is nearby… Was it because he always wasting money in gambling, women?

Maybe it's caused by his dreams, he remember the first time he dreamed about a mystical world beyond him. In his dream he saw a short yellowish creatures that love to horded gold and quite a menace too when their gold is disturbed, maybe his mind unconsciously associated his Uncle with the creature due their structure.

There's one time he dream of silver stag prancing around a lake, a giant wolf alike man howling under the moon accompanied by a big black dog sometimes a bat would appeared and sometimes a slithering green snake that would tried to maim him.

The dreams started when he received his scar on that day…

Nobody blamed nobody as that day was an accident, he and Joffrey just been playing tag when he unfortunately slipped down the stair to the bottom of the floor. Beside he is unharmed only a scar upon his forehead, his relation with Joffrey remained unchanged well until he get older by then his attitude is unbearable.

Why? because in his dream there is a child with golden hair that were lighter than Joffrey but almost the same cunning, pompous attitude, every time he dream about that boy he wanted to throw a punch on them, well that and all the manliness genes that he hog. The same goes for his mother and uncle their fair hairs remind him of a lady in his dream sometime she ignore him, one time she saved him from what he don't remember. His uncle the King Slayer would be similar to that guy with a strange ugly mask, his sneering and hatred is convey though his bearing are different but sometime similar, when his gaze on father or sometimes on me?

His father King Robert Baratheon whom peoples called The Usurper King or Bastard King, who is once in tale described as a dashing man now is a… He would say big but it's more like pig, he don't know why he always burst a laugh imagining a fat pink pig with a blond wig… maybe he should try consult his uncle Tyrion on where to find a wig and pig. There are times he flinches when his father raised his arm to pat him as in his dream he would be hits by a big man that is not his father but still… Maybe it's just the size? Or when he feels nostalgic when he meets Lord Stark but instead of wolf there is a dog?

Xxxxx

Lord Jon Arryan wonders where it went wrong. Is it when he stumbled upon Cersei maid who's brought a cup of moon tea, a tea that have a strange fragrance sweet but mellow. A tea that his mother used to drank behind his father, he never knew but when he asked his father she was punished. Only then he knew, a tea that enabled to kill child in womb needed to be taken till the child fall. Refuse for firstborn of his King to be kill he threatened the maid to replace moon tea with dew tea, which became the reason for the prince born with such a weak body that he unable to hold a sword even to save his own life. A man with fragile bones, easily bruised flesh is better off as maiden, a man that one day would be crowned as King that unable to lift his sword to defend his life what would befall his kingdom it's a laughing stock of others!

Or it's the day the prince gets the scar? His attitude changes… No…. it's his overall bearing change too on how he would carry himself. There is time where his act and attitude befit his status as how Cersei Lannister would teach her child to be a person above all, a pampered arrogant prince who love his siblings and hatred regard his Imp uncle and that how he is before. Now he is a mix of both but sometimes he is a stranger, a mischievous prankster that is friendly with others evens the lowly servants and seemly dislikes his little brother Joffrey. That how they knew when Harien sickness strike, the guard will escort him even they always lose him, maid would usher him to play somewhere else that wouldn't gain the Queen wrath seeing her Dragon born prince reduce to a sweeping boy, while his brother Joffrey would stay away and refrain from taunting his other siblings as Harien once or twice punch him which earned Harien a wrap and salve for his swollen hand for 2 week.

He Jon Arryan doesn't know if Harien sickness is a blessing or a curse for him… May the Seven decided upon him as they already decide on making him inherit the blood of Valerian blood of Targaryen even from the thin blood that runs in Baratheon.

Xxxxx

The oldest prince of the Bastard King and Dragonborn of Queen Cersei, the only one that inherits the silvery hair, purple eyes prove of Targaryen blood legacy. They said the prince is fragile but the unspoken rumors is all spread from the castle to the lowest the slum, the prince is "Sick", that sometimes he would break regarding the time and place but they know something that even unstable this prince is the most sane of all. Joffrey cruelness is wide spread in King Landing even an unstable King would be better than a cruel one are what in peoples mind. Then one day they manage to see the rumored Dragonborn prince with his Imp uncle, even the deceased Prince Rheagar Targaryen unable to rival his appearance. The women are swooning on his appearance and probably mix with yearning for Harien perfect unblemished white skin, that seemly soft as silk not that they ever touched it while the men would compared him with prostitute that his uncle always bought, uttering a vulgar description about Harien in bed.

Xxxxx

Jaime Lannister the King Slayer is loyal to one person and that person is Queen Cersei Lannister his beautiful sister for whom he dare to slay hundred no thousand for her sake. Jaime love never doubt her even for a moment but there is a time he felt his heart is broken into pieces, that is when she told him the child, the first child that taken root in her womb belong to Robert…

He holds her as she told him how the child is a vile demon that even Moon tea unable to flush him out of her and how she swear to him that she would kill the child soon as the birth, as the child of Usurper King unworthy to born from her.

Destiny tricks him and her, as the child birth were witnessed by the Counsel, the King and his father Lord Tywin Lannister, who's tries to worm his ways in to the counsel before been thwarted by Lord Arryan. To pretend Cersei child is a still born are no longer the answer, the only way to settle it is a poison, a little dib of poison on Cersei nipples when the child hungry.

When the child Harien were exposed, I felt my guts were twisting from witnessing the coloring of the dragon blood… the blood line that we usurped, the same silvery hair and purple eyes of the Mad King that brand him the title, the proves of his traitorous to the previous rightfully King of King Landing. When Harien were born I thought he would inherit Robert's coloring that I couldn't but to hate imagine him suckling Cersei milk, proves of that he is not mine but now…

The child is in Cersei arm who's smiling gently, murmuring a soft lullaby to him… I snatch the child from her, about to thrown him of the wall when the child let out not a cried but a gurgling smile towards me, his supposed to be killer… my heart were stolen again by this child, a devil he is as Cersei once describe to me, a child that resemble Cersei the most, his smile was Cersei smile and a certain feeling that he emits seem familiar to me…

Of course it's a face that that he familiar with, a mix of him and Cersei facial is pronouns on Harien as if the child were theirs not Robert's.

The day Harien fall, he felt his heart frozen wanting to escape from the reality as he carried away Joffrey from the scenes without able to register the accident…


End file.
